


Not Fine

by blynninja



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynninja/pseuds/blynninja
Summary: Yona gets an injury and Hak tries to help.References/I guess followsPractice and Hiccupsbut they're both kind of stand-alone.





	Not Fine

“Princess. You’re limping.”

“I’m fine,” she squeaks, waving a hand quickly.

“You’re not,” he argues, setting a hand on her shoulder and pushing until she sits, pouting up at him.

“Am so.”

She sounds like she’s six again, and he shoves the thought away as quickly as it invades.

“Not,” he says firmly, kneeling next to her and ignoring the way she glares as he reaches for her leg.

Carefully, he wraps a hand around her calf, pulling her leg out straight.

He tries not to think about the time he pulled leeches off of these same legs.

As he suspects, there is a gash on her ankle, probably from when she tripped over that tree root earlier.

“Yoon,” he calls, and the boy genius is at his side in a second.

“What’s wrong?”

He doesn’t even need to reply; Yoon disappears and reappears with his medical bag in moments, pulling out bandages and ointments.

“I’ll do it,” Hak says quickly, waving the boy away. “Go finish dinner. White Snake looks like he’s going to pass out.”

Yoon gives him a look, and Hak returns it with one of his own, sending the boy genius away with a sigh.

“What a pain.”

Hak smiles slightly at the catchphrase, turning to sweep supplies closer to himself.

Yona is wearing her “why are you smiling” face, and it nearly stops him in his tracks, but he snatches up a cloth and blots at her leg, frowning as she winces.

“You should be more gentle,” she snaps, and when he looks up, her face is flushed.

His free hand darts to her forehead, feeling for a fever, and her face almost matches her hair.

Fleetingly, he wonders how much redder she would get if he were to try to kiss her again.

Refocusing on his task, he dabs Yoon’s medicinal ointment on the gash, sliding Yona’s shoe off of her foot so he can bandage it properly.

Her foot jerks slightly, and he pauses to look up.

She looks almost in pain, but he quirks an eyebrow.

“Is the princess ticklish?” he asks, leaning closer to her and smiling in satisfaction as she glares at him, her lips turning white as she tries not to make a sound.

She shakes her head adamantly, and Hak gives her a look.

As he turns to put away the bottle of ointment, he lets his hand trail against the bottom of her foot, grinning to himself as Yona squirms and tries to keep still.

He rolls his eyes as he picks up her shoe and tries to fit it back on her foot, but Yona snatches it away from him, hastily putting it back on herself.

Hak crosses his arms and quirks an eyebrow as she winces, pointing out, “I would have been careful.”

Yona scowls as she shoves a strand of hair from her face, and he notices that the action is completed with her left hand. He frowns and reaches for her right, clutched in her lap.

“Let go!” Yona protests, but he ignores her and flips her hand over, scowling at the gouge in her palm. Why hadn’t he noticed it before?

“Did this happen when you hurt your leg?”

Yona nods, the scowl still in place, and Hak sighs, reaching for the bandages.

“It’s fine!” Yona trills, jerking her hand away, but he catches it again, gripping it tightly in one hand as he picks out the pebbles, dabs away the blood, and applies more ointment.

Yona glares the whole time, mumbling something about it not being that bad as he wraps a bandage around her hand.

“You should be more careful,” he admonishes quietly, and Yona blinks at him.

That face again. Why was she always pulling that face?

Oh, right.

Without thinking, he pulls her bandaged hand toward him and kisses the palm, and then immediately lets go and stands up, turning to go.

He needs to stop doing things like this.

He can feel Yona staring at his back, and he knows her face is red and her eyes clouded with confusion without even looking at her.

“Hak…” she starts, and he twitches, wondering what’s coming next.

“Why?” is her next question, and he curses himself for the tears in her voice.

“Why do you act so gentle sometimes, but so mean other times? Why are you so frustrating?”

He stills, balling his hands into fists, as Yona continues, “You always do that, and it’s confusing and I don’t know how to respond sometimes. I want to be angry with you, but most of the time I’m just confused and … a little sad.”

_Sad?_

_“I want to die now,”_ his voice echoes in his head. _“I really want to die, and see how much you’d cry then.”_

 _Idiot_ , he berates himself again, but she is like a magnet, pulling him closer, and he kneels beside her again, torn between hugging her and making a stupid quip about her crying.

In the end, it is neither of those things that win out. Instead, he finds himself leaning in as he had that night, searching her face as she tries to wipe away her tears.

He beats her to it, brushing them away gently, and her cheeks turn red.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, and Yona frowns at him.

“For what?”

“For making you sad,” he replies, and then he can’t help himself, the magnet is too strong, and he is kissing her as softly as he can make himself. 

He forces himself to pull back quickly, not meeting his princess’s eyes.

Her hand twitches, and he thinks she is going to hit him. He’d deserve it.

Instead, he watches as her hand finds its way to her mouth, and he glances at her eyes to find her watching him dazedly.

“I’m sorry,” he says again, hating himself. “I shouldn’t have—”

And then Yona does hit him, a fire in her eyes as she declares, “Don’t apologize.”

She sets her hand gently on the same cheek she had just slapped, holding his gaze.

“Please don’t ever apologize for doing things that make you happy,” she whispers, and it’s like everything is right in the world, like the sun has finally risen and there is nothing standing in the way of a good day.

He watches her for a moment, soaking in the feel of her fingers on his face, hoping beyond hope that time will stand still and they can stay this way forever.

Slowly, he winds a hand into her hair, watching her carefully.

She looks uncertain, and he reminds himself that she’s still a kid, just barely sixteen, and until lately has never seen anything but her castle.

He frowns at the look on her face. _Is she thinking of Soo-won again?_

“Princess?” he asks quietly, dropping his hand to wipe at the tears clinging to her eyelashes. “What’s wrong?”

“I… Soo-won,” she whispers, anguished, and the sun disappears.

His hand jerks a little, but he forces himself to stay still.

“I never saw anyone except him,” Yona continues, and Hak frowns, stifling a scoff.

“It was always Soo-won that I thought I wanted. I only went to you when I had to, when you were there, when I could take you for granted.”

_Thought you wanted…?_

Hope swells in him as her words sink in.

“I’ve been so concerned with _him_ for so long that I never…”

Yona’s voice is tiny and cracks as she finally meets his gaze, her eyes soft.

“I never realized that there was someone else I could be happy with.”

His heart is racing now, and he wants to hear more, but he doesn’t. It’s a strange sensation.

“Watching him that night,” Yona continues, and he cringes at the memory, “and seeing him in Awa, it’s like he’s a whole different person. Even as sheltered as I was at the palace, I think I would have noticed at some point. You can’t hide things like that forever, you know?”

She looks up at him, tears in her eyes, and he just nods, hands clenched at his sides.

“He… he told me not to touch him, at first. He said I shouldn’t come close to him. Why didn’t I see it? That should have been a warning, right?”

She’s crying now, tears falling too fast to catch, and he’s too stunned to do anything for a second. 

_He told her not to come close to him? After he spent an afternoon convincing her to ride a horse with him?_

Hak frowns. _But they had been so happy and_ together _at her birthday party, so Soo-won must have changed his mind._

And then everything had changed in an instant, and the Soo-won they thought they knew had vanished, replaced by a traitorous snake. Even now, it was hard to think of him as a friend still.

Hak scowls, and then Yona is clinging to him, and he is breaking too, tears dripping down his face as he processes the feelings rushing through him.

Yona sniffs and peers at him, frowning.

“Hak?”

But he is too far gone to respond, to form a sentence, and instead he just lets the tears fall, and Yona is hugging him, and probably the others are watching and he doesn’t even care.

“Ehh?” he hears Kija sputter, and then Yoon is walking over and pestering Kija for interrupting and Zeno is trying to join the hug and Ao settles on Yona’s hand and the moment is sort of broken.

Hak forces himself to calm down, swipes at the tears still in his eyes, and sits up straight.

Yona is petting Ao’s ears and staring at him thoughtfully, and he wonders what’s going through her head.

And then a hiccup jerks through him and Yona is giggling like a crazy person and he sighs.

So much for a quiet evening, then.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired slightly by [“A Dangerous Game”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3571229) and [“Like Being Thanked by the Sun.”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553319)


End file.
